"Bum Rushing"
]] A "Bum Rush" or "Bum Rushing" is a tactic used in all three ''Pikmin games, if a player uses their Swarm or Charge ability as they sneak behind to the backside of an enemy, without alerting it, they will kill said enemy with more ease than a regular attack (depending on which game one uses it in.) Execution Pikmin & Pikmin 2 A Bum Rush in Pikmin and Pikmin 2 can be executed in an easy way. To Bum Rush your enemy, it's recommended to have a squadron of 40-60 Pikmin at minimum, the majority of them should be Red Pikmin. Then proceed to sneak around the enemy by however means necessary, as you sulk around your prey, be sure to keep your Pikmin as far away from the enemy as allowed to avoid a compromise in your operation. After successfully avoiding alerting your prey, gather all your Pikmin behind you and walk up to about 30 frames before you make contact with your enemy there, you must swarm (use the C-Stick in the Gamecube version, or hold down on the D-Pad and move your remote around in the New Play Control! versions) your entire group onto the backside of the enemy, most likely alerting it, but also stunning it, allowing for a quick kill that, when done correctly, provides minimal Pikmin death. Pikmin 3 Although less practical due to the sheer amount of ways to attack enemies, but still can be used in many situations to one's advantage. One will start off with a similar game plan as in the first two games, getting a group of around 40-60 Pikmin, but the majority can be a ratio of about let's say 1 Rock Pikmin ''per every 2 ''Red Pikmin. Then proceed to sneak around the enemy and when you've arrived at the destination, proceed to execute your charge ability by hovering your pointer over the enemy and holding the respective button (Z for Wiimote/Nunchuck user and ZR/ZL for Touchpad/Pro Remote users) and then execute the command by shaking your device. The outcome should be a quick, painless (for the player) execution of the enemy. Recovery If you were to fail a Bum Rush, then the best way to recover from the attack would be to one, whistle your Pikmin off the enemy and proceed to run. Then whilst running, get a fair distance away (or in New Play Control! versions just use your pointer) whistle your Pikmin again as to make sure that they are safe. Then proceed to run further away, and wait for the enemy to fall back into the idle position. Then retry the Bum Rush or proceed to attack the enemy normally. Gallery Bumrush2.png|A bum rush on a Fiery Bulblax Trivia *The name "bum rush" was popularized as a term in Pikmin by let's player ''Chuggaaconroy, when he referred to this tactic as such in his popular let's play of the original Pikmin. *The "bum rush" has since been over shadowed by the new fighting tactics introduced in Pikmin 3 *Although just a common misconception, a "bum rush" can be done to nearly any enemy, regardless of a visible lower backside, as long as the enemy can be taken by surprise. Therefore no "bum" is required. Category:Grub-dogs